You Where Always Mine
by Rkox
Summary: Childhood friends, teenage lovers & now WWE co-workers. how much really changes over time?


_**Title: Things Change.**_

_**Pairing: Randy Orton / Cody Rhodes - Candy.**_

_**Rating: NC 17.**_

_**Warnings : Some bad language and gay sex.**_

_**Summary : Childhood friends, teenage lovers & now WWE co-workers. how much really changes over time?  
>Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the wwe superstars mentioned.<strong>_

_**Author's Note : My first Candy. It has been playing on my mind for a while so I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I cringed. His eyes literally passed by me, not even a glint of he knew who I was. I tried to breathe. Everything I had hoped & prayed for ruined in this one moment. Of getting to the WWE locker room & seeing him again.  
>Sure I didn't expect him to rush up to me and through his arms around me, that wasn't Randy. But like hell I didn't expect him to just ignore me like I never existed, even just a smile, or a lingering look, any sort of acknologement and I would have been happy with, but nope, not a single thing.<p>

I turned my back on the rest of the locker room to quickly get changed, knowing my match was in little under 20 minutes, trying to let Randy Orton fade from my mind as his booming laugh echoed around the room at whatever Cena had just said.

I failed my mind slipped to my 10th birthday party.  
><em><br>"Daddy?" I looked up at the man most comanly known as Dusty to the rest of the world._

"Sup son?" he lifted me and I laughed clinging to my father afraid to let go incase his phone went & I never got to see him for months on end again. The door went & he set me down going to the door, "BOB! So glad you could come & this isn't Randy already surely?" I tried to peer around my dad, a taller lanky boy clearly older than me was standing beside Bob Orton.

"Oh good god, the school kids are gonna freak" My eyes popped, my dad turned and smiled waving me over.

"Cody this is Randy & you've met Bob before"

"Hi bob" I greeted and he handed me a perfectly wrapped present, "Hi Randy"

"Sup?" he smiled the kid had braces.

We walked inside & joined the rest of the party. The party went well but Randy didn't say much or join in & was pretty awkward when he did "Your older than everyone here" I noted after almost 3 hours of awkwardness.

"Yeah about to turn 15" He shrugged, "No offence, I only came to hang out with my dad"

"Yeah time with dad is hard to get" He looked down at me and we suddenly had some kind of conection. Some understanding of what daily life was like without our fathers.

"Hope you don't mind me gate crashing"

"As long as you won't mind me gate crashing your next birthday" he laughed and me ans shook my head.

"Anything for a few hours eh?" I nodded in agrement. We both looked over at our dads happily laughing away, my mother pinned to my fathers side - like me - terrified of when he would soon leave again.

"Ever been in the locker room?" he nodded.

"Few times, stinks like hell" we both laughed, "Ever wonder what it must be like? To be a wrestler I mean not stink" Randy blushed and I laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder what draws him away from home to much" There was a tinge of sadness in my voice that Randy picked up on.

"Must be something great out there - to pull them away" we both knew what we where getting at but where to scared to say.

"It's not us driving them away Randy" I stated feebly. We locked eyes, both swimming with emotion.

"Been told that a thousand times?" He asked & I nodded.

"Still don't believe it" I shrugged letting my head hang.

"Doesn't stop me wanting to do it any less though" I noted, no matter how much I hated my dad for leaving, how much I hated my dad for leaving our family. I wanted nothing more than to wrestle. Every fibre in my body wanted it, I suppose every 10 year old wanetd it. To be a famous person, but I had had a taste of it, seen it first hand & I wanted it. Badly.

"Not a single bit" Randy sighed.

Time trickled on & Randy had left his home number & email adress, telling me we should talk again sometime & he wanted a new shooter for his birthday. No one else got the joke but I did.

When he finally left, I felt changed, finally someone in this world understood exactly how I felt. Sure there was an age diffrence, life style diffrence, but by god it didn't matter, because we now had someone who understood, the nights crying, worrying & wishing to join them.

__"Cody, your up in 10" My head snapped up and I seen a head popping in the locker room door. I nodded walking our not even a single glance behind me.

As I walked towards the ring, I started to feel bitter. Thinking of all the phone calls, all the nights I had been there for him. When I was the one to pick him up when he got out of Military jail.

_I had been pacing for hours. Randy had phoned once and I was there, Randy's Dad had been working & mother was in hopsital with Rebecca who had been ill for some weeks, nothing serious, but his mum didn't want to leave just in case. He'd called me knowing I staied only a few short hours drive away to see if I could pick him up. Instantly I had agreed getting my brother to drive me, as I was only 14._

I'd called Randy every day since he'd been inside. Writing took to long & I was longing to know he was okay. In the last 4 years I had been pratically attacted to Randy, hero worship if you will. I had begged my mother to get me a phone last year for Christmas, saying it was so I could keep in touch with dad, but honestly I was more intrested in keeping touch with Randy.

We parked in and entered the visitors office, we approached the front desk.

"Um we're here to pick up Randy Orton" I said and the man nodded. He picked up the reciver and said somethings in military talk that I always needed Randy to explain when he said them over the phone.

"Over there, he's on his way" We nodded and sat down.

"Why are we here again?" My brother older than both me and Randy eyed around the place in distaste.

"Because he needs someone" I hissed.

"No, I understand why we're here, I mean why us?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's a family friend"

"He's your boyfriend" I slapped him upside the head and he chuckled.

Between our bickering I hadn't heard the door open, we both looked up at a known voice saying "Um hi?" I stood when I took him in.

"Randy" I breathed reflief to see him still in one piece, half expecting to pick him up in match boxes.

"You two ready?" I realized we'd just been stairing at each other for a few seconds, nodding we both left. The car ride back to my place was completely silent bar from the Radio. I was dying to talk to him, but not infront of my brother & I know he felt the same.

We pulled up and got out, I grabbed some of Randy's things while Randy said a million thank you's to my brother.

"Oh good you guys are back" I stopped in the kicthen when I heard my mom call, "Randy darling how are you?" My mom grabbed him by the face and he blushed, standing way taller than her, the sight was comical.

"Your dad's coming here tomorrow morning he's gonna pick you up get you both home & then he'll be back seattle for Raw on Monday"

"Awful lot of traveling for two days" Randy noted, but I still seen the glint in his eyes at spending time with his dad.

"Why don't you two go get settled for tonight - Cody I've set up the fold out camper in your room - dinner will be ready about 8" We nodded heading up to my room.

As soon as the door was shut I hugged him. "Thank fuck your alive" he hugged me back.

"It wasn't normal prison Codes" I smiled at the nickname.

"Jail is jail" I pleaded.

"thanks for coming" He sighed. I nodded.

"You knew I would" He nodded.

"Doesn't make me any less grateful" I pulled back and smiled at him - sure i owed my brother $60 for gas - that one thank you made it so worth it.

"I'll always come for you Randy" He nodded smile playing on his lips.

The night had been easy, wouldn't have known he'd just got out of jail. We caught up over the last few months, he told me what he wouldnt tell me over the phone, scared to scare me, I filled him in on what had been happening in the wrestling world. We ate dinner, watched a few movies and then slept. It was easy, like being with a best friend should be.

In the morning I wanted to cry. Realization hitting me, with Randy going back home, there would be no reason for daily phone calls, no reason for keeping in touch so hard, to reason to be so close. I wanted him to stay, just as much as I had always wanted my dad to stay and for the same reasons - Randy meant a lot to me & I didn't know the next time ( if ever ) I would see or hear from him again.

I took a deep breath as I walked back, the match had been okay, short as it was only my first - but a start none the less. I loved it, hooked if anything. Smiling to myself, finally understand why my dad left all those years ago, finally understand why my dad wasn't around so much. & it made it all okay.

The good feeling trickled away when I heard that laugh once again, I turned my head slightly seeing Randy walking down the hall in his ring gear, covered in baby oil from head to toe. I turned away before I staretd to stare. I shivered lightly as more memorys flodded me.

_"Hello?" I asked down the phone._

"Hey Codes" I sat up straight, it had been a while since our last converstation & I was more than ready to hear his voice.

"Randy" I breathed, the dull ache in my chest that only arvived when I missed Randy was gone.

"Codes I'm not gonna be on for long" I could tell he was crying.

"Randy don't be stupid I'm here whats wrong"

"I um I was brave" I knew exactly what he meant. He'd finally come out to his family. He'd come out to me about a year ago and had been struggling with being gay ever since. I helped him whenever he needed me like now.

"Good! I'm glad - you have nothing to be ashamed of"

"Yeah - I'm on my way to Ohio" my eyes nearly buldged out of my head.

"They never through you out?"

"Mums okay with it, so is Rebecca & everyone else"

"So whats the problem"

"Dads disgusted" his voice broke as did my heart. I knew Randy the one person he never wanted to hate him was his father. After everything & out of everyone, he never wanted his father to hate him.

My blood boiled.

"Randy. Ima phone you back"

"Codes! NO Don't Phone him!"

It was to late, I had already hung up on him & my fingers already phoned Bob

"Cody your boyfriend aint here-"

"YOU ARE BLOODY TRASH!" it was silent for a moment

"Cody?"

"AFTER EVERYTHING! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Cody I don't think its really your problem-"

"When he phones me sobbing his heart out it is"

"Cody-"

"Shut up! Do you know how HARD he's worked for your aproval on everything? He joined the army for you for crying out loud! And you just turn him away! Do you forget what its like to NOT have your father around?"

I knew I had struck a nerve. "Of course I remember Cody" he sighed.

"Do you remember how hard you tried to make him love you when he was around?" I had come to realize this was just a general feeling amongst us wrestling babies.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Oh so you have no REAL reason for disowning your son because he's gay? How dare you? Its a wonder half the country isn't when wrestlings around them constantly! How DARE you Bob?"

"I was just in shock Cody"

"Have you ever seen Randy cry bob?"

"Once when he was 3" he admitted.

"Well I can assure you he's cried a lot more over the years, but your son is now on his way to Ohio thinking your disgusted with him, because he at 22 has realised he's gay! News flash! I've known for WELL over a year and guess what? He's the same fucking guy! Thats not gonna change because of who he decides to share a bed with!"

"No. I know. He's still my son, like I said I was just shocked. I'll just take a while to get used to it" he admitted.

"Do us both a favour phone Randy and tell him that"

There wasn't much more to the conversation, but 25 minutes later my phone was flashing again.

"Hello?" I asked once more.

"Codes. I don't know what you did, or said, but by god I love you" He sniffed.

"Yeah, I love you to bud" That was the problem. I had long realized I loved Randy. Had since the first day i met him. Sure I was barely 4 hours into being 10, but I loved him like a brother then and over the years as I grew so did my feelings, towards Randy. LAst year when I found out he was gay I just about boarded a plane to St Louis myself. Only stopping when I noticed that being gay didn't mean he liked me.

"Listen I'm about ot get on my plane to Ohio but I'll call you in the morning yeah?"

"Please" I noted.

"And Codes?"

"Hmm?" I knew what was coming the one sentence I lived for.

"Thanks for everything - I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I'll always be there for you Randy no matter what"

I sighed as I zipped up my bag once again fully dressed. I plopped myself down next to another rookie I'd met in FCW, Ted watching the main event for RAW.

"Good match Cody" he smiled to me, he'd always been nice to me, we'd helped each other out over the years too, once we both found out that we two where sons of greats.

"You too Ted, Many more to come eh?" We both chuckled and nodded.

Randys theme hit and I suddenly only had eyes for the t.v. Everything had changed about him. The way he walked, slow - dragging his feet as if he didn't have to rush anywhere. His build - he had built up over the years seriously, toned every single part of him & he wasn't affraid to show it. Even his hair was gone.

But when the camera zoomed into his face and I seen his eyes I realized nothing about him had changed. Those eyes still heald the same love, depth & passion in them as I remembered.  
><em><br>I lifted the bottle to my mouth as I laughed some more. I was in Randy apparantment in Ohio. It was great, sure it wasn't anything flashy but it was home. Randy had asked me to come out for the first taping and I had begged dad to let me go. It was spring break afterall he had no reason not to let me go. So I would be spending the next week and a half, here at Randys place._

"Looking forward to the big one?" Randy asked me and I raised an eyebrow, "Turning 18?" I nodded.

"Yup" I agreed drinking somemore beer.

"Its not so great" He commented, "Turning 21 though" we grinned, "Thats great, being able to walk in anywhere and when they ask for ID being like BAM! in your face" we laughed, and drank some more to prove our point.

"I've really missed you Codes it's been far to long" I nodded. It had been a long time, more so when I wanted nothing more than to be around him 24/7.

"Too long"

The rest of the night was spent watching shit movies and getting drunk. We passed out about 1am. Randy slung an arm over me in his sleep and I spooned against him happily. Content that everything in the world was in balance.

The next few nights where much the same, to much drink & a lot of random blabbing. It wasn't until the fourth night that anything real happend. We'd both been sitting on the fold out bed in the living room, where we had both been sleeping, regardless of the fact Randy had his own bed next door. Both hitting digs at each other laughing, finding it easy to be around oen another, when Randy let slip something intresting in a drunken haze.

"Fucksake Codes I love you" it wasn't like I hadn't heard him say it before, but this time it wasn't in a brotherly way. This time it was in the way I wanted to hear him say. We both froze for a moment, before my limbs took over and I launched myself at Randy. Finally kissinging him after 7 years of knowing him.

Randy wrapped his arms around me, moaning into the kiss. He lay me down pushing easily against me, his far more toned body holding me where he wanted. I undone his shirt, easily letting it fall to the ground and ran a hand over his smooth abs. He shivered and I smiled into the kiss. Once my hand trailed to low though Randy pulled back,

"Codes" he gasped, "Your only 17" It was a statement. One I knew to be true, but I didn't care. I didn't care how much danger I put Randy in by doing this. Didn't care what anyone thought. I just didn't care.

"I don't care" I bit my lip. "No one would find out" I swore.

"Are you even gay?" He questioned. I nodded and he smiled a little bit.

"Known for a while actually"

"This has to stay here, you know that right? We'd both get into so much shit if anyone found out"

"I've never told anyone anything before, why would I start now?" It was true and he knew it.

Half a second later my shirt was off, by shoes had been kicked off and Randy was on his way to pulling down my trousers. He smirked when he realized I had no boxers on, he raised an eyebrow and I blushed. He bit small marks into my legs, teasing me, touching everywhere but where I wanted to me touched.

He kissed the head of my swollen cock and I sighed deepily, goosebumps erupting all over me, he eyed me while taking my head in his mouth but I couldnt watch anymore the feelings washing over me to much. Inch by inch he swallowed and I found it hard not to buck into his mouth. His hands rested on my hips, circling small lines. He speed up and suddenly I was a withering mess, sounds dropping out my mouth that I had never imaged possible & all too soon that feeling in my stomach came.

"Randy stop" I pleaded. He pulled away with a small pop,

"Whats wrong?" he whispered, and I shook my head.

"I didn't want to cum yet" I assured him. Randy smiled softly,

"Codes, how far did you get with him?" Him was Randys way of talkign about my on off ex boyfriend. Randy was convinced the gay thing for me was just a phase.

"Um" I suddenly felt very self conious, "No futher than this" I bit the inside of my lip.

"Good he was a dickhead anyway" he growled, I knew Randy was checking if I was still a virgin, but I felt bold tonight, weather it be a the alchol or the fact I was with Randy I wasn't sure.

"I wanna though" His eyes lit up lightly, "with you" I added on.

"You sure?" I nodded. He stood for a moment before coming back, a bottle in his hand. I bit my lip again, suddenly scared & excited all at once.

"I'll take care of you Codes" I smiled up at him,

"You always do" we kissed for a moment, before I felt something wet & cool at my entrance.

"Relax Codes, its just me" he pushed in lightly and I hissed. Randy was already working on a distraction, kissing my neck, collarbone, anything he could get his mouth to, only stopping once his whole finger was inside me. I nodded at him and he pulled it out slowly adding another finger, again just as slow & careful. The the time the 3rd finger was in I was panting. It stung like hell but by god I didn't want it to stop. Anything Randy was doing to me right now felt like heaven & I didn't know if this was just a drunken fumble or something else & I wasn't going to risk it just incase.

"Randy" I mumbled, he removed his mouth from my hip and looked up at me, "I want you" He smiled at me, before removing his hand and pouring lube all over himself. I gulped lightly noting that his cock was fairly bigger than his fingers. He linned himself up & then kised me slowly before pushing in just as slow. When finally in he just stopepd, stroking my face watching me.

"I mean it Codes" I opened my eyes, "I really love you" I couldn't stop the grin that broke out even if I tried.

"I know" and I did. It had always been there, just left unsaid, "I love you too Randy" he bucked into me and I had to grab onto him. He rested his head inbetween my shoulder and my neck & hooked my legs, fucking me steady yet slowly. I was glad.

This wasn't just a fuck Randy spoke about all the time, that was over & done with within minutes. He was taking his time with me.

Once the pain dribbled away, Randy angled me ever so slightly & I turned into a withering mess again. He took ahold of my forgotten memeber and pumped it in time with him, and before long I was shooting all over his hand & both our stomaches. "Fuck Codes" was all I got from Randy before he shot into me, slumping down onto me.

I gripped onto him as I came down. He slipped out of me and smiled. Kissed my nose once before sitting up.

"Wow" was all he muttered, and I blushed before making my way to the toilet to get cleaned.

Randys match finished & I knew I had no reason to actually be in the arena anymore. I stood grabbing my stuff bidding goodbye to Ted. I felt sick as I thought of the time I had wasted on the man 10ft from me, drinking from a bottle of water & ovbiously forgetting every promise he ever made me.

_It was the morning before I was to fly home, god knows neither of us wanted it. the last week had been perfect. Again fear gripped me, not knowing when, how or why._

A hand circled my waist and he kissed the back of my neck. I shivered as he knew I would as I just stood against his chest.

"Can you promise me something Codes?"

"Everything" I swore.

"Wait for me?" I turned suprised.

"Wait for you?" He nodded.

"Until you get to WWE? I don't care about one night stands or whatever. I wouldn't ask that of you, just promise me you'll still love me in a few years time when you get your break"

"Do you really need to ask?" I smirked and he nodded.

"Yes" he agreed. I started to fiddle with a chain he always wore, just a few pieces of thread, with a tribal pendant. Completely Randy.

"I'll wait as long as you want" he smiled down at me.

"What would I do without you Codes?" he breathed into my hair.

"I'll always be here Randy"

After a moments silence, just holding each other, knowing it would be the last for a long time, Randy pulled away.

"Here" he pulled off the necklace, "Keep it, you seem to like it more than I do anyways"

Time flew by and before I knew it I was sitting on a plane going home. Still fiddling with a pendant.

I sat on the hotel bed and sighed, still fiddiling with the pendant in deep thought. Tears welled up in my eyes as I took it off watching it swing in my hand.

How stupid of me, to think Randy fucking Orton, the biggest slut in the wwe was waiting for me? I scoffed and my own stupidity as my heart broke for the billionth time that day.  
>How many nights spent glued to the t.v. How any little sweet texts built my hopes up, how many times I'd prayed.<p>

Brought me out of my thoughts. I stood confused, ready to tell Ted for the 10th time today I didn't feel up to drinking.

"Ted, I already told you-" my heart caught in my throat along with the rest of the sentece.

"Hey Codes" two words. Thats all it took to put me back together. Two words.

"Randy" I breathed. In one step, he had me in his arms and kissing me backing into the room. Kicking the door closed.

He tasted better than I remembered. His full body, know slightly talled a shit load bigger felt fantastic to touch.

"You ignored me" I protested childishly.

"I had to" he defended never pulling away, "Only a handful of people here know I'm gay" I pulled back shocked, "Vince said it was for the best" he shrugged, "Plus your barely legal now babes. Talk would start. Trust me that is the last thing you want on your first day" He begged.

"You broke my heart" I chuckled, "Even just 2 seconds eye contact - I thought you'd forgotten me"

"Now your just being stupid" He chuckled, "I love you more than ever Codes, & now your here everything is gonna be okay" I eyed him scared to believe him, "I'll look after you in the locker room - in this business in general"

I had heard of the bitchness and so forth in the locker rooms, more so WWE. For what I understood, having a friend higher up was always going to be helpful.

"You.. You can do that?"

"And more Codes, nothing gonna hurt you. Your safe with me"

"Am I with you?" I asked

"You where always with me" he muttered, "Don't ever doubt what you mean to be again Codes. The look on your face was heart breaking" I nodded clutching to him, he took the pendant from my hand and reclasped it around my neck to prove his point."Come on get your things" I pulled back once more confussed, "Your staying with me tonight" he smiled, "Too much lost time to make up for"

"But the guys-"

"Don't matter! Come on" I nodded grabbing my things.

I started to gather everything quickly, "So" he asked quitely as I worked, "Whos Ted?" I continued to work.

"DiBiase" I confirmed and he nodded, "Teds son, we've met him loads of times"

"Let me rephrase, who is Ted to you" I heard the nerves in his voice and I stood.

"Just a friend" I noted & he nodded, "We worked together a few times in FCW, he had his first match tonight to, been bugging me to go have a drink but I couldn't be annoied"

"Oh" he sounded happier, and helped me with my bags.

We walked along the corridor and to my surprise he was only a few away from mine. We snuck into the room and placed my stuff besides Randys. As soon as my hands where free I was on him.

"Randy?" I muttered against his lips as he lowered me to the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Make me yours again" I begged and I heard him gulp.

Clothes where all but ripped, and foreplay completely skipped, there wasn't time. I helped him, fix me and rolled him over so he was on his back. With one swift painful movement I inplaed myself onto Randy. His eyes rolled back into his head. I didn't give myself time to adjust, the fact that I was feeling Randy to much to make me stop. I started to thrust onto him, as his hands found my hips, helping me find my way. It was intense, it always would be with me and Randy. I pumped myself just looking over his body. He was physically perfect. My eyes locked with his, and never moved again, as I rocked onto him. He shifted and I cried out.

"Fuck Randy" With each thrust he hit my sweet stop, never missing. My body becoming completely & utterly weak.

"Codes" he growled out and took ahold of my hand that was pumping myself, replacing it.

"Make me yours again" I pleaded, "Mark me Randy" With his Randy lost it. His back arched off the bed, pushing futher into me, I grouned my ass onto him, loving the feeling of him coming inside me. With a few last tugs I came all over us both and slumped forward.

Randy lifted me from him and pulled me into his arms.

"Silly Codes" he panted, "You where always mine" stoking my hair. I snuggled into him content & sleepy, willing the world to know balance had once again been put right.

"Always" I agreed.

__

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is just a one shot. I am still working on my Centon story, but with no net &amp; mid terms, uploading is proving hard.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this :) <strong>_  
><em><strong>I Do plan on updating my Centon story soon :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Much love :)<strong>_


End file.
